UNCONSCIOUS
by Ao Yukihira
Summary: "Hubunganku dengan Sasuke hanya sebatas sahabat dari kecil dan aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya hanya sebagai pelepas stress dan ini kebiasaanku dari kecil, aneh memang, tetapi setelah aku melakukannya hatiku sedikit tenang. Dan aku suka itu." /DLMR-DLDR/Warning!


" **UNCONSCIOUS"**

RATE : K-T, GENRE : ROMANCE  
'NARUTO TETAP MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO'

.

 **WARNING :** TYPO BERTEBARAN, OOC (mungkin), bagi yang tidak suka alur ceritanya silahkan review, DLL.  
Yang dimaksud 'Itu' adalah Kiss.

.

"Hubunganku dengan Sasuke hanya sebatas sahabat dari kecil dan aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya hanya sebagai pelepas stress dan ini kebiasaanku dari kecil, aneh memang, tetapi setelah aku melakukannya hatiku sedikit tenang. Dan aku suka itu."

.

.

Aku membalik halaman demi halaman, mataku dengan teliti membaca kata per kata pada lembar tipis itu, aku terus seperti itu selama 1 jam dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Kuletakkan buku yang sedari tadi aku baca itu, aku memijat pelipisku pelan mencoba meredakan pusing yang menderaku lalu aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku mengembalikan buku yang kubaca tadi ke tempatnya semula dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, kulangkahkan kakiku ke atap sekolah berniat menenangkan diri.

"Sakura!" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah orang yang memanggilku, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berlari kearahku.

"Ino?" Panggilku, ia berhenti didepanku, nafasnya tidak beraturan tapi tidak lama kemudian nafasnya kembali normal.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu"Tanyanya kesal.

"Maaf tadi aku di perpustakaan"

Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang siswi kelas 2 IPA -2 Konoha high school, berasal dari kalangan biasa, dan seorang siswi yang well bisa dibilang cerdas. Dan dia itu Yamanaka Ino, sahabat perempuanku menurutku dia adalah sahabat yang baik, parasnya pun cantik tapi sayangnya ia kadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Juga selain sebagai siswi biasa aku adalah seorang-

Ino mendengus, "Pasti kau mencari ide untuk cerita barumu kan?"

Penulis, ya seorang penulis tepatnya aku adalah seorang Author di website _Fanfiction_ _.net_ dengan pen name ' _Haru cherry28'_ dan aku berkutat selama 1 jam di perpustakaan untuk mencari ide untuk cerita baruku . Untung saja saat ini guru yang mengajar tidak masuk jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir akan dimarahi.

"Yup, aku sedang mencari ide untuk cerita baruku"Jawabku, kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap dengan Ino yang berjalan disampingku.

"Kau boleh ke perpustakaan tapi sekali-kali kekantinlah bersamaku"Ucap Ino

"Iya-iya, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin pergi keatap sekolah mau ikut?"Ajakku

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, Hinata sudah menungguku di kantin sejak tadi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya"

"Oh..Kalau begitu aku duluan titip salam ya buat Hinata!"

Ino mengangguk lalu melenggang berjalan menuju kantin. Aku pun bergegas menuju atap sekolah, sesampainya disana aku dapat merasakan angin dengan lembut membelai tubuhku. Kututup mataku mencoba merilekskan pikiranku yang sedari tadi terus bekerja memikirkan ide untuk cerita baruku tetapi tetap tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menenangkan pikiranku barang semenit saja. Yang ada di otakku sekarang hanya ' Cepat carilah ide yang brilliant Haruno Sakura!' dan itu membuatku Frustasi, aku menghela napas mungkin memandangi langit biru bisa menenangkanku seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru padaku tempo hari. Aku membuka mataku dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa di atap bukan hanya ada aku seorang, ada seorang laki laki dengan model rambut emo berbaring menghadap langit dengan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan bantal dan aku sangat mengenal siapa laki laki itu. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku dari kecil.

Aku mendudukan diriku di samping Sasuke. Aku memanggilnya tetapi tidak ada respon berarti, dia benar-benar tertidur.

"Hahhh.." Aku menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, masih memikirkan ide untuk cerita baruku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemukan ide dan membuat cerita baru, bagiku saat ada seseorang yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan merievew ceritaku itu adalah salah satu kebahagiaan terbesarku rasanya gugup dan penasaran saat aku mendapat review dari reader, rasanya senang saat mereka memberikan tanggapan yang positif dan adakalanya aku mendapat tanggapan yang kurang menyenangkan dan itu membuatku sedih dan tertantang untuk memperbaikinya, tetapi memikirkan bahwa untuk sementara ini aku tidak bisa merasakan hal seperti itu membuatku kesal.

"Auw" Aku mengerjapkan mataku, apa itu tadi? Kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Sakura, kau menjambak rambutku"Ucap Sasuke, ia sudah terbagun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi meringis menahan sakit. Tunggu, 'meringis menahan sakit', 'menjambak' ? Oh, astaga aku menjambak rambut Sasuke sebagai pelampiasanku karna masalah tidak dapat menemukan ide tadi.

"Ah, maaf Sasuke aku tidak sadar telah menjambak rambutmu" Kataku sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Kau ini bertubuh kecil tapi tenagamu sama besarnya dengan badak"Keluhnya sambil mengusap usap kepalanya, aku kesal mendengar ucapannya tetapi aku terlewat malas untuk hanya sekedar mengomelinya alhasil aku hanya mendiamkannya.

Hening.

"Sakura"Panggil Sasuke

"Mmmm.." Jawabku malas, aku masih kesal padanya.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'?"Balasku ketus, dasar ayam kutub!.

"Ck, kau kenapa? Jangan menunjukkan muka jelek seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke datar. Apa katanya?Muka jelek?Laki-laki ini benar-benar..

Aku mendongak bermaksud memarahinya karna mengejekku,"Apa katamu? Dasar Aya-"

Ucapanku terputus begitu melihat sorot matanya yang err-sedikit khawatir walau masih ada unsur dingin disana dan itu sukses membuat amarahku menghilang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"Ucapku singkat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku, kemana saja asal tidak menatap mata Sasuke tetapi tidak jadi karna tangan besar Sasuke menahan kepalaku.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak tenang?" Selidiknya, kali ini aku tidak bisa menghindar karena ia mulai mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya dan aku dengan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku terkena _Writers Block_ " Ungkapku

 **NORMAL POV**

"Cih, kukira apa."Balas Sasuke, ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Hei, itu penting bagiku!"Seru Sakura kesal

"Dan itu tidak penting buatku,"

"Dasar Ayam kutub betina!"

"Hei, aku laki-laki!"

"Cowok gadungan!"

'Apanya yang gadungan hah? Aku dan kau bahkan pernah mandi bersama saat kecil harusnya kau tidak meragukan gender ku!" Seru Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung memerah malu.

"J-jangan berkata sekeras itu Sasuke!" Seru Sakura gelagapn.

"Kenapa kau malu seperti itu?Kita bahkan pernah-" Dengan cepat Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ssst, diamlah! Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu ! Kita sudah SMA sekarang!" Kata Sakura kesal.

 **SREK**

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat, tangannya ia lingkarkan dipinggang Sakura membuat Sakura tidak bisa kabur dari pelukan Sasuke.

"S-sasuke lepaskan aku sekarang!" Seru Sakura, ia memberontak tetapi tetap saja kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar daripada Sakura sehingga usaha Sakura sia-sia. Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura malah sekarang ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung menyambar bibir Sakura cepat.

 **Cup**

"U-umh, Sasu l-lepas" Sakura berbicara di sela-sela serangan Sasuke, tetapi sekali lagi Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya dan menyambar bibir Sakura kembali. Dan tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pagutannya.

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan seperti itu lagi, bagaimana kalau kekasihmu tahu?" Tanya Sakura

"Tapi itu membuatmu tenangkan?"Balas Sasuke

"Tapi aku cuma sahabatmu dan sekarang kita sudah SMA,"

"Bodoh, kau bukan cuma sahabat tapi kau milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu" Jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura lembut,

"Apa-apan itu? Aku bukan barang!" Seru Sakura kesal

"Dasar bodoh"

"Apa? Hei, aku tidak bodoh!"

 _Hubunganku dengan Sasuke hanya sebatas sahabat dari kecil dan aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya hanya sebagai pelepas stress. Kebiasaan ini aku dapat sejak aku kecil, aneh memang tetapi setelah aku melakukannya hatiku menjadi lebih tenang. Dan aku suka itu._

 **The End  
.**

.

Mind to review?


End file.
